


Nerd Herd Three

by Killbothtwins



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Chuck is such a nerd seriously, Everyone loves Chuck, POV Outsider, The Nerd Herder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killbothtwins/pseuds/Killbothtwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nerd Herder has gone through a lot in its lifetime. The results of some of its adventures and misadventures with Team Bartowski as told by a mechanic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerd Herd Three

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was my first story, originally published over on Fanfiction.net, so no promises on the quality. Look forward to hearing comments, ideas, or even just hearing that you like it! Thanks :)

The first time it happens, it's late 2007. The kid comes in, sheepish, but unharmed except for the awful damage done to his little Nerd Herder. He's been in there a couple times before, once to get a muffler fixed and once for a tire change. But nothing like this sort of damage, which seems to include a part of a staircase rail in the underbelly, and black paint scratched all across the back. But the kid doesn't offer any further information, so the mechanic arches an eyebrow and gets to work.

The next time he comes in, there’s a broken window, which Archie fixes up no problem. And if he had seen a shell casing in there fallen under the seat, well, he didn't know anything about that.

 

After that, the back fender is loose and the little license plate now just says RD3 with the way it's crumpled in on itself. The floppy-haired kid just grins at him as he gets to work.

Once, he walks in with a tiny limp and every head and tail light smashed out. The kid offers to pay for the one that was not working even before the hammer.

 

One time, the kid faithfully lugs in just a bag of parts and the faint smell of smoke behind him. Most parts of the decimated Nerd Herder are unusable, but Archie does what he can.

 

Archie knew this was definitely not part of a mechanic's job, but he didn't care. Once, he had walked in to the Buy More to get a cable he had needed for his T.V. The kid, not so familiar to him then, set up a camera and gave a thumbs up to the little girl. She was wearing a ballet costume and looked decidedly nervous. He saw the kid whisper something to the child, after which she stood up straighter and smiled bigger. A lovely blond stood off at a distance, grinning wildly and lovingly, but the kid had just started the video camera, fixing it so you could see the entirety of the little girl, unaware of the look he was receiving. 

And now, he was fixing up the kid's car once again. Some sort of fireworks seemed to have been shot out the windows. He knew already what he would say if anyone ever asked him about the kid.

 

"I don't know any Chuck."


End file.
